A trench wall cutter of such type comprises a cutter frame and at least one cutting wheel which is supported in a rotatable manner about an axis of rotation on the cutter frame and has at its outer circumference a plurality of ground working tools for removing ground material, which are arranged along an annular path around the axis of rotation.
In the known method for producing a trench in the ground through removal of ground material at least one cutting wheel, which is supported in a rotatable manner on a cutter frame, is driven in a rotating manner and with a plurality of ground working tools, which are arranged at an outer circumference of the cutting wheel, ground material is removed, wherein the ground working tools are arranged on an annular path around the axis of rotation.
A trench wall cutter of the stated type is described in DE 10 2007 035 591 B3 for example.